emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6936/6937 (5th August 2014)
"Hour-long episode. Donna and Marlon are devastated to learn the cancer has spread and she might now only have weeks left to live. Struggling to take in the news, Donna reveals she's reluctant to have further treatment and Marlon finally cracks, leaving her taken back at the depth of his feelings." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Laurel takes the kids over to a children's farm at Demdyke as Marlon prepares to accompany Donna to her doctor's appointment. Moira apologises to Vanessa for Adam stealing her drugs. Robbie tries to dissuade Sam from taking Tracy on a big day out. Donna and Marlon are devastated when the doctor explains that Donna's cancer has spread. Sean rings his training provider at the army and pulls out. The doctor tells Donna she might now only have a matter of weeks left to live. She is reluctant to have chemo if the side-effects will make her feel worse. Moira tries to get Cain to spend time with her but he continues to avoid her. Donna struggles to digest the news on the drive home and breaks down to Marlon. Sean is devastated when Belle breaks the news that it's over. She suggests he sign up to the army. Marlon talks to Donna about how they're going to tell April, but she insists she isn't to know. Donna tells a reluctant Marlon that she is going to cover to people that she is having treatment. Sean lashes out at Ali after Belle's phonecall. Worried about money, Cain makes up an excuse to get Charity alone to the garage when he hears her bragging about a deal she's just struck. Marlon tries to make Donna see that she should tell people the devastating news. When Donna refuses, Marlon finally cracks, leaving her taken aback at the depth of his feeling. Cain locks Charity in the garage and demands that she gives him £20,000 or he will tell Declan about the baby. Robbie sees the state of a hungover Adam but refuses to give him much of his time. Charity is forced to tell Cain that she will give him the money as a one off and Vanessa witnesses Cain unlocking the garage door to let her out. Donna and Marlon calm down and Marlon agrees to keep quiet. Laurel is quietly concerned when Paddy tells her that he found Donna collapsed on the floor yesterday and told Marlon about it. Donna and Marlon reminisce over their relationship and marriage. Both are shocked and mortified when they share a kiss as he tries to comfort her when she gets upset. Marlon wants to tell Laurel but she asks him to keep quiet in case she suspects them of having an affair and leaves April with no stepmother. Sam returns from his day out with Tracy having spent more cash. She keeps him at arms length when he tries to kiss her. Laurel worries to Paddy about how she's going to cope with April when Donna dies and is confused by her feelings as she points out that Marlon wouldn't even know about April if it wasn't for Donna's illness. Sean tells Ali and Ruby that he's decided to go through with his army training again. Prepared for the news this time, an emotional Ali hides her upset and tells him he must if that's what he wants. Moira is angry with Cain when she cooks him a fancy meal and she finds out he's been avoiding her in the pub. He walks out. Tracy is not happy when Robbie points out that he knows she's using Sam. She threatens to tell Sam that he made a move on her and leave him homeless if he doesn't back off. Marlon covers for Donna and lies to Laurel that she is going to start her treatment when she arrives back. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Dr West - Dana Haqjoo Locations *Dingle & Dingle - Forecourt and garage *Café Main Street - Café *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room, kitchen and stairs *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, back hallway and Moira and Cain's bedroom *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room and factory floor *Home Farm - Office *Hotten General *Unknown road *Unknown youth centre *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dale Head - Living room/kitchen *Dale View - Front hallway, living room and kitchen, front garden *Smithy Cottage - April's bedroom *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen Memorable dialogue Debbie Dingle: "You look really good, Sam." Charity Macey: "Yeah, and you smell... not like badgers." Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes